Nuances
by i-am-mudblood
Summary: 100 Zutara drabbles. Newest chapter 22; Sledding.
1. ch1 Rocks

**A/N: **This takes place in the episode the Southern Raiders. I noticed Katara reacted meaner than necessary and, with my shipper heart, I imagined her being flustered and not knowing what to do with the closeness~ muaha! Anyways, I'm still updated so BE PATIENT! R&R please! (:

* * *

** Rocks**

She wasn't prepared. Just a second ago she'd been lost in a deep, boundless sleep, only to be awakened by explosions off the walls.

The airship was too close and had come from nowhere. She knew too well who could be manning that ship. Any second now Azula's crazed expression would appear out of the unsettled dust—

Something flew up and there was literally no time to react. Katara looked up quickly to see just a glimpse of rocks beginning to shake above her.

Arms around her. Someone pushing her aggressively. A loud gasp escaped her lips midair as she saw a pile of boulders land where she'd been standing only a millisecond ago. Turning in slow motion, she saw the scar and her heart stopped.

They hit the ground simultaneously. She wasn't prepared. Katara couldn't say thank you, not when she was so flustered and her heartbeat so quick-paced.

Anger flooded her thoughts. It was easy to mask her feelings with anger.

"_What are you doing?_" Her tone had been harder than she'd aimed for, but oh well, the angrier the better.

He looked confused. "Trying to keep rocks from crushing you."

His face was _way_ too near. She wondered if he could hear her rapid heartbeat over the explosions and yelling. Without thinking, she raised her voice. "Okay, I'm not crushed, you can get off of me now!" He was too close so she rolled away, kicking him in the process.

As she darted from the scene to find Aang, she felt a heat rise to her cheeks. She hoped he somehow got a thank-you from that.

She quickened her pace when she distantly heard him say in a sarcastic manner, "I'll take _that_ as a thank you."


	2. ch2 Frustrations

**A/N:** This chapter also takes place in Southern Raiders, when Zuko was waiting outside of Katara's tent after speaking to Sokka. This scene is directed on Katara's thoughts. R&R!

* * *

**Frustrations**

The tent had been too big. The night had been too long, and the dreams had never come. Katara hated sleepless nights. She hated tossing and turning in bed with something tugging at her mind.

She couldn't understand why he infuriated her so much. Of course, he had betrayed her—not even _just_ her, but his own uncle, too—back in Ba Sing Se. That alone should be what made her clench her fists whenever she saw him.

And, of course, there was the fact that whenever she heard him speak, saw him sitting around the fire with them and trying to joke, she was reminded of the fire nation. She was reminded of those unwelcome soldiers who had raided her home and ended her mother. Katara knew that those hateful men had forever marred her perspective on Zuko.

But there was something more.

Whenever she looked into his irises… whenever she glanced at his scar… whenever she noticed his broken voice when he tried to reason with her… there was something there. There was something that tugged at her own heart and made her confused and angry and frustrated.

She was relieved when she felt the sun come up. The emptiness of the tent only annoyed her, and she was glad she could get out and stretch her arms. Maybe today Katara could have a few hours to herself in the morning to mull things over and see where she stood with Zuko.

Katara did not expect him to be sitting directly outside of her tent. She stared at him for a moment. He appeared tired, his head bowed low as if he hadn't had a wink of rest all night. This thought occurred to her and immediately she put her guard up, feeling violated, wondering if they had both been awake all night mere feet from each other.

As if sensing her, he lifted his head. Their eyes locked and she suddenly felt flustered. She felt her defensive walls go up higher. She didn't know what to say and faintly wondered if she was going to continue her façade. "You look terrible," she shot before she had even realized she'd opened her mouth.

Without missing a beat, he replied, "I waited out here all night."

Her suspicions had been right. They'd both been awake… together. The somewhat pleasurable tingle in her stomach disturbed her and she sought out something to say. "What do you want?" Her voice was a little too harsh.

"I know who killed your mother and I'm going to help you find them."

The initial shock hit her. Widening her eyes, Katara turned to face Zuko. He was gazing at her sternly, sincerely, and she didn't know what else to do but give him a doubtful glare. All of her confusing, frustrating feelings left her at the mention of her mother.

Yet, there was still something in his golden eyes.


	3. ch3 Decoding

**A/N: **Yay! Finally, a Zuko perspective! This - obviously - is some time after Zuko joined the Gaang. It's before the Southern Raiders so Katara definitely is still a bit hostile towards him. I didn't really like this one because I'm pro-AANGST. Haha. I love Aang but when it comes to Zutara, my shipper heart just makes me want him to SUFFER.

Btw, I might put some Aangst in the next chapter. Depends, haha. R&R!

* * *

**Decoding**

Zuko hadn't met a lot of powerful woman benders in his lifetime. His sister, of course, was an incredibly powerful fighter, but other than her, he couldn't recall ever being in the company of anyone similar.

Come to think of it, he hadn't really met many girls at all, let alone girl benders. There was Ty Lee and Mai to take into account. Both were strong fighters in their own way and could hold their own, but they didn't bend. His mother had been beautiful and wise but she wasn't much of a fighter.

Then there was Katara.

She seemed to be everything all at once. Like Mai and Ty Lee, she was a strong fighter, and defending herself was an effortless skill. Like Azula, she was cunning, calculating, and looked ahead in the fight to manipulate the outcome. Like his mother, she was sweet, motherly, and—Agni forbid he say this out loud—beautiful.

He didn't know what to make of this waterbender who had so quickly come into his life. He had already gotten his place with everybody in the gang. To Aang, he was a friend as well as an instructor. To Toph, he seemed to be the punching bag. To Sokka, he could be counted on as the grounded one, almost a brother. To Suki, he was also a friend, and sometimes someone to spar with.

But Katara?

He couldn't see her as sisterly, but maybe Azula's face had something to do with that. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine her as just a friend.

He felt foolish and dumb for even _considering_ something so bogus. Nothing like that would ever happen. He was Aang's girl—it was already written in the cards for them. And besides, he was sure that once this was all over, _if_ they somehow managed to win the war and reconquer the world, Mai would come back to him. He knew he still loved Mai.

Zuko watched Katara out of the corner of his good eye as the sun began to fade and give way to the moon. Everyone sat about the campfire in good spirits; it had been a productive day and they'd acquired a lot of nice lean meat to feast on for the night. The true battle was days away, yet everyone was confident.

The waterbender in question moved about her friends to pick and choose a seat near no other than Aang. The airbender appeared subtly pleased at Katara's decision and scooted aside quickly to make room for her. She smiled warmly and settled down, smoothing out her skirts. Then, with no warning, she glanced up and met his eyes.

It was only for a split second that their gazes locked when she looked away, as if embarrassed. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

There had been something there. There had been something in her azure eyes.


	4. ch4 Murmurs

**A/N: **I needed some Toph in my life. This is when they're already hiding on Ember Island, presumably the night after they watched the Ember Island Players. I kind of liked this one, to be honest! My inspiration is slowly fading because I'm getting tired, but I promise you, more updating tomorrow! Long live Zutara!

Oh, and I will for sure have some Aangst in the next few chapters, buahahaha! Love you, Aang, but Zutara makes me do crazy things!

R&R please!

* * *

**Murmurs**

He couldn't remember such a peaceful night. For the past few years, in his quest to locate and capture the Avatar, all of Zuko's nights had been filled with dread and nightmares of his banishment. Even when he'd been accepted back into the fire nation, and had been approved by his father, Zuko had tossed and turned in his royal bed. He'd known all along he was on the wrong side of the war.

Now, with his new friends resting nearby, and the stars just above, he knew he was in the right place.

There was a hiss from his left. He chose to ignore it and rolled over, tangling his fingers into Appa's tail fur.

A rock sailed through the air and landed on the side of his head.

"Ow!" he erupted, sitting up to rub his head. He glared to the side, trying to locate the thrower. The rock hadn't been daintily sized either; it had been the size of his fist and as hard as… well… a rock.

"Come here," he heard someone whisper. He peered around in the darkness, his eyes adjusting to the faint light around the faded fire. "Come here!" the voice repeated when he failed to respond.

"Toph?" he whispered, taking a shot in the dark.

"Wow, look who knows my name, what a feat," came the sarcastic reply, to which he rolled his eyes. Still struggling in the dark, he crawled across the ground, afraid of crawling over a sleeping body.

When he finally found her, lying on her back with her unseeing eyes facing the twinkling sky, she shoved her index finger at him, willing him to be quiet. He stared at her in confusion before she whispered, "Just listen."

There was nothing but the croak of frogs and the rustle of leaves and grass. Right before he was about to scold her for waking him up (even though he hadn't really been asleep in the first place) he heard a groan, then a soft murmur that was undoubtedly Katara's voice.

"Zuko."

He looked back with surprise at Toph, who only smiled smugly. She turned to him and whispered, "Just wanted to let you know. Katara won't shut up in her sleep." She punched him. "Thanks to you."


	5. ch5 Losing

**A/N:** Pure Aangst! Muahaha! This chapter takes place - once again - in the Southern Raiders. I'm sure I'm going to have a lot of chapters in the Southern Raiders. Personally, I see that entire episode as Bryke's little gift to us Zutarans. Anywho, a little back-info. When I watched this episode, I noticed Aang always directed his questions to Zuko rather than Katara. I saw this as a way to kind of show he didn't want Katara to be mad at him. OH THE JEALOUSY IS A'BREWIN' R&R please!

* * *

**Losing**

Aang didn't know what made him leave his sparring practice with Sokka (although, to be honest, Sokka's loud manner and direct hits didn't make much of a match for the experienced airbender.) He didn't know what made him gesture for Sokka to follow him to the cliff where Appa sat idly.

"What are we doing here?" questioned Sokka, choosing to sit against a boulder. "I was just about to turn the fight around and kick your airbender butt—"

"I just… I feel like Appa needs me right now," said Aang.

Sokka shrugged indifferently and picked at some flowers. Before long, he was weaving them together and holding them up against the wind to examine his work. Aang produced a brush from the saddle and gently ran it through Appa's long, wooly fur. Both friends let their minds wander with the wind.

His thoughts grasped onto something and an uneasy feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. He remembered Katara stomping away from the fire the night prior. She'd appeared upset and had disappeared round the boulders, yet just as he was about to rise and chase after her, Zuko had stood and taken his place. Zuko and Katara rarely talked—they only seemed to converse when they were alone, away from the ears of the rest of the gang. He didn't like this feeling inside of him.

Aang had been sure that after the invasion of the fire nation, he and Katara would be together. They had kissed, hadn't they? With a sudden epiphany, he remembered with a heavy heart that it had been he who had initiated the kiss, and after it, neither had spoken as he had glided away quickly. They hadn't talked about the kiss or about their feelings.

A small fear seized his heart. What if she truly didn't like him the same way? What if she hadn't confronted him about the kiss because she didn't know how to break it to him?

He recalled all the times Zuko and Katara had been alone, deep in conversation. He remembered how he looked at her with anguish across the fire, while she appeared upset and angry, indifferent. He felt a terror rise in him—he couldn't lose Katara, not to Zuko!

"Look who's coming," said Sokka mildly, shaking Aang from his thoughts. He turned to see Katara and Zuko making their way across the wild grass to where he was. They'd been together again. "Looks like they just had a fight," Sokka mused, referring to his sister's fiery expression and Zuko's flat look of determination.

"Aang," said Katara, reaching the airbender first. Her sharp tone caught him off guard and he felt his hand drop to his side. "We need to borrow Appa."

Aang felt his heart fall. _We. _She was planning on going somewhere with Zuko. He didn't want this. He didn't trust them, and that made him just a little more angry. Trying to shrug off his fear and anger, he said jokingly, "What, is it your turn to have a little fieldtrip with Zuko?"

"Yes. It is." She said this with such fire, such determination, that he felt like he'd already lost her. Turning with wide eyes on the girl he loved, he scrutinized her. He didn't dare cast a glance at the firebender standing behind her.

"Oh," Aang turned fully, hands at sides. "What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man that took my mother from me," she said bluntly.

Before Aang could speak, Zuko interrupted. "Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it, and I know how to find him."

He was already upset with the firebender, so he directed his semi-sharp words at him. "And what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

Zuko didn't appear fazed. Instead, Katara scoffed and shook her head, a bitter smile staining her face. "I knew you wouldn't understand," she hissed lightly. She slowly turned, making her way back to the camp.

The last thing the airbender wanted was the waterbender to be angry with him. "Wait, stop! I do understand—you're feeling unbelievable pain and rage." He gestured wildly with his hands to prove his point. "How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the fire nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this, Aang," said Zuko again, and Aang turned with wide eyes to stare at the firebender. Everything he didn't want to happen was happening. Now it seemed like Zuko was on her side and they were both against Aang. He felt everything he'd worked to keep together was falling at the seams. The firebender continued. "This is about getting closure… and justice."

Once again, the airbender felt the need to counter him. "I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge."

And once again, rather than receiving a reply from the firebender, Katara was the one to speak up. "Fine! Maybe it is! Maybe that's what I need," her voice softened, saddened. "Maybe that's what he deserves."

"Katara, you sound like Jet."

He'd hit a nerve. She faced him, her eyes wild. "It's not the same! Jet attacked the innocent. This man… he's a monster!"

"Katara, he was my mother, too," said Sokka, finally voicing his opinion and saving Aang. "But I think Aang might be right—"

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!"

A flicker of sadness passed Sokka's eyes. He spoke in disbelief. "Katara…"

They struggled with the topic for what seemed like forever. In the end, the waterbender whirled around and stomped away. Aang prepared to follow her, to comfort her, to let her cry on his shoulder… and maybe soothe her with a kiss.

But just as he made the jerking movement to walk, he widened his eyes to see Zuko, once again, beating him to it. The airbender watched in disbelief as the firebender followed Katara towards the camp, then around a bend of rocks to privacy.

His thoughts screamed out, his heart stilled in pain and doubt. _No. _


	6. ch6 Impressing

**A/N:** Takes place during The Siege of the North: Part 1, during the fight between Zuko and Katara. I'd like to think that Katara would be eager to show off her new waterbending moves to Zuko and show she's not some weak bender anymore. And I'd also like to think Katara would be trying to impress him with her new moves. I thought the idea was kind of cute. And I also love Yue and needed her SOMEWHERE. R&R please!

* * *

**Impressing**

Yue let out a small yip as Aang's tattoos began to glow brightly. "Is he okay?" she exclaimed.

"He's crossing into the spirit world," replied Katara in a surprised whisper. "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

The princess stared at the Avatar with worry. "Maybe we should get some help!" she suggested, still a bit frantic from what she just witnessed.

"No," said Katara quickly, grabbing Yue's arm. "He's my friend," she assured, smiling softly. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

Both girls jerked when they heard the voice, ragged yet teasing. "Well, aren't you a big girl now." They turned to see a boy not much older than him, a sugary, bitter smile adorning his face. Yue had never seen him in her life and her first instinct was to run. Everything about him—from the obvious burn on his left eye to the way he positioned himself quickly into a fighting stance—screamed danger. She faintly heard Katara let out a soft, "_No,_" before the princess darted to hide.

"Yes," said the young man in response to Katara. "Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you."

Both benders assumed their fighting stances. Yue ducked behind a boulder. She glanced sideways at her escape, but she knew she'd have to wait until the right moment to run out and gather help.

The fight began and both sides seemed equally matched. Yue noted that neither of them seemed focused on killing or injuring the other; instead, they merely sought to disarm or trap. Words were exchanged and the princess realized that the two must know each other. She glanced repeatedly at her exit and made to leave as Katara successfully encased the firebender in a ball of ice.

But as she rose, she heard the firebender say in a deep, angered voice, "You little peasant. You've gotten a master, haven't you?" The ball turned a bright orange and promptly exploded, throwing shards of ice here and there. Yue ducked once more behind the boulder, tightening her hold on it.

She watched with wide eyes. She'd seen waterbenders in action before, of course, but never had she seen a woman waterbender fighting offensively. And never before had she witnessed a firebender in action. Yue noticed that they both seemed equal to each other, jumping and backing away at the right moments, each seeming to know the other's next move. It was almost like a dance. She glanced over the boulder at the koi fish, recalling that they swam together like Yin and Yang. Katara and her opponent seemed to be fighting in a similar way; completely opposite, yet fitting together perfectly.

Katara encased the firebender in another trap of ice, this time much more efficiently. Yue saw the waterbender smile smugly, looking pleased at having trapped the enemy so neatly. Then a thought hit her. Katara hadn't been fighting to hurt; she'd been fighting to impress.

With a small, amused smile, Yue stood from the rock and darted to the exit.


	7. ch7 Blue Eyes

**A/N:** Ever wonder why Zuko pulled away from his kiss with Jin? From Tales of Ba Sing Se; Zuko's tale was, of course, my favorite - my second favorite being the Katara/Toph girls' day out and my third being the Sokka poetry one. Haha, R&R please!

* * *

**Blue Eyes**

He had to admit. Jin was sweet, kind, pretty, humorous. He had just gone on this date as a chore to please Uncle because otherwise, he would've heard Iroh's complaining for weeks. He hadn't thought he'd get any feelings for the girl.

She laughed at something he said and he felt a blush rise in his cheeks. Zuko was awkward at this stuff. He preferred sparring to going on dates; he wasn't the type of person to go ga-ga over a girl, much less an Earth Kingdom commoner who ate twice her weight in noodles.

Then again, she had that smile.

They finished their dinner and she offered to pay. He insisted, however, and snatched the bill as soon as it reached their table. She laughed again, calling him a true gentleman, and he felt her cool fingers ever so lightly touch his face. For some reason, despite his instincts, he didn't back away.

Then they were running. She pulled him, her two hands covering his, laughing and smiling and talking as they moved. Jin was saying something, telling him about a beautiful place. Her excitement was contagious, even though he didn't show it on the outside. He was glad she was happy. She chirped away, pulling him down alleyways, describing the romantic, magical place.

And then they reached a fountain. He paused. It didn't look too magical. He cast a sideways glance at Jin and noticed the disappointment in her eyes. Her arms drooped, the corners of her mouth turned down.

He knew what to do. He told her to close her eyes. For the first time since he'd reached Ba Sing Se, Zuko firebended. He did this for her, to please her, and when all the lanterns around the fountain were lit, he told her to look. He soaked up the wonder and excitement in her eyes. She turned to him, her expression portraying someone very pleased. She almost questioned how he had done it but stopped. He gave her a soft smile.

Then she was pulling him closer. He knew what came next and tried to prepare himself. Her face just inches from his, drawing closer every second, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The romantic lights and stars twinkled above them, the soft swish of the water filled their ears, and it was all very overwhelming. He felt a faded passion rekindle in his heart as her soft lips met his.

In that millisecond, he realized she was familiar to him. He considered comparing her to Mai, but that wasn't reasonable. Jin was nothing like Mai. He felt confused; who else could this girl remind him of? He could only remember having feelings for Mai, a girl from his past, someone he hadn't seen in a long time, yet Jin reminded him of someone in his life as of recently.

A flash of blue was all it took for Zuko to draw away from the kiss. He knew that blue all too well. It swirled in the eyes of a girl he had rarely paid attention to in his quest to capture the Avatar. Confusion hit him. He wondered fearfully why he would think about such blue eyes during a kiss. It was absurd—revolting, even.

He stared at Jin with shock, thinking her to be the waterbender. When he came to, he saw the ashamed look on her face, the disappointed hue of her eyes. She asked what was wrong.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was wrong himself. Zuko didn't want to admit to himself that he'd envisioned blue eyes during their kiss. He said it was complicated. Without wasting another second, he was gone.

Running home, he felt like blue eyes were chasing him.


	8. ch8 Leaving

**A/N:** More Aangst! Hehe, I'm so mean. From the Southern Raiders, but of course. R&R pretty please!

* * *

**Leaving**

He didn't like Katara being mad at him, especially over something he had nothing to do with. Sure, he hadn't allowed his friend to borrow his bison… but he had a good reason not to! She wanted to go off gallivanting around, searching for the man who killed her mother. He didn't believe in revenge, and frankly, the color of retribution didn't suit Katara's normally grounded, calm behavior.

Then there was Zuko.

Aang didn't want Katara and Zuko to have a field trip together. It was a thought that tugged at his mind and put him at unease. They already had secret talks together and shared the same anguished expressions in their eyes. He couldn't lose her, not when he was so, _so_ close.

Even now they were together. They were across the campfire from him, cross-legged, facing each other, talking in whispers with the similar expression on their faces. He hated feeling left out and he hated knowing they shared something. They looked to be hatching a plan.

Out of nowhere, Katara glanced sideways at Aang. He took the opportunity to give her a shy smile and wave, as if to say _hey, don't mind me over here, just sitting alone with no companion_. She ignored it and turned back to her conversation, leaning closer to whisper something in Zuko's ear. When she pulled away, they both looked grim.

Aang frowned. He missed happy Katara, motherly Katara. Now she was determined, fierce, fiery, angry Katara full of hate and the need to have revenge. And with Zuko to fuel her fire, they both had on determined faces.

With no warning, they both stood and snuck out of sight.

He decided not to follow them. He wanted to sit in his misery, close to his friends.

Sokka ambled over. "Hey, uh, Aang," he said, aiming his thumb behind him. "Those two are stealing Appa."

Anger flooded his mind and he rose to confront them. On their walk over, Sokka mumbled, "Geez, do they have to be wearing ninja outfits? Why do they have to match?" This only angered Aang more. He burst into the clearing.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" he stormed.

She didn't even look at him. She finished her braid and then responded, "Yes."

He felt everything die. There was no point left in fighting. He'd lost her. "That's okay," he said, trying to make light of the situation that was weighing on him so heavily. "Because I forgive you. Does that give you any ideas?" He asked, a last effort to get her to stay.

"Don't try and stop me," she said sharply, eyeing him daggers.

They exchanged more words but he ignored everything. She was gone. She was leaving, with Zuko—both metaphorically and literally. The firebender in question hoisted her up into the saddle, made a sharp remark about air-temple preschools or something, and disappeared above Appa.

Aang moved over to look sadly at the girl who took the reins. She seemed to calm a little, but her words and expression were still sharp. "Thanks for understanding, Aang," she said without looking at him. Her eyes focused on the sky ahead, she murmured, "Yip yip."


	9. ch9 Baby Zuko

**A/N:** How'd I do? I feel like I was pretty accurate with this one, but I'm a little disappointed because it wasn't really that romantic. Oh well! I thought the idea of her finding his baby portrait was cute. From none other than Sozin's Comet. Please R&R!

* * *

**Baby Zuko**

"Don't tell me there's absolutely no cooking supplies in this behemoth house," murmured Katara to herself as she ventured up to the attack. "This is ridiculous! What did they eat, rocks?"

The attic was large yet surprisingly bright. There were floor-length windows that let in a flood of moon and starlight. Katara ambled around, looking in boxes of various sizes, blowing dust off.

She didn't expect an elephant rat to jump out at her from one of the boxes. Screaming, she stumbled back, knocking over a shelf laden with large scrolls. "Whoops," she murmured, picking up the scrolls by the armload. One of the scrolls fell from her grasp and rolled open, revealing something that made her eyes brighten.

"Baby Zuko!" she cooed, immediately dumping everything on the floor to retrieve the portrait. "Who knew he could smile?" She made an awkward baby face at the portrait before rolling it up and tucking it under her arm, eager to see Zuko's face once she revealed it to the rest of the gang.


	10. ch10 Trust

**A/N:** I'd like to think she was relieved when he showed up. From the Waterbending Scroll. My take on everyone's favorite Zutara moment. R&R!

* * *

**Trust**

She waterbends, and amazingly, the weapon hits it target, landing square in the pirate's face. Now she's running… she needs to warn Aang and Sokka, needs to stop the pirates!

She hasn't run very far when someone grasps her wrists. She turns to see a familiar face and has no time to register the memories. He has chased them all over the globe. He's the enemy. And yet, she can't help but let out a mental sigh of relief. Because in that split second, she knows he won't hurt her. She's safe with him here.

His face is mean, pulled taut with anger. "I'll save you from the pirates." His voice is teasing, sarcastic, yet still angry. She knows somewhere in the back of her mind, she should be scared. She has every right to be frightened. Yet, in her heart, she's at ease. Because for some reason, she trusts him.

For no particular reason, with every fiber of her being, she trusts him.


	11. ch11 Crossroads of Destiny: Zuko

**A/N:** I actually really liked this one. I don't wanna overanalyze it. Send me your thoughts! From Crossroads of Destiny. Zuko's take on it.

* * *

**Crossroads of Destiny: Zuko**

He sucks in his breath as she moves closer. It's a confusing moment. He didn't think he could see the peasant waterbender as anything more than an enemy. But now they're both peasants, aren't they? And they're both trapped because of the same person. They both have a common enemy, so what does that make them? Allies? Friends?

Zuko closes his eyes as he feels cool fingers touch his scar. He's prepared. He wants to be rid of this mark. If she did this for him, he'd be eternally grateful. They could become friends, even. The idea starts an unfamiliar flutter in his chest that he ignores.

She moves her fingers a bit and he peeks at her. Her sapphire eyes are gazing at his golden ones, not at his scar, and he doesn't know what to think. He wants to ask why she doesn't have her water ready, why she's looking into his pupils rather than inspecting his wound.

A moment of enlightenment. Something clicks in his mind and he thinks they are on the same page. Something has happened and now they are both aware of it. She won't take her hand off his face and he allows it, because now, they understand each other, and they both want the same thing.

There's no time to react when there's a crash. In bursts the Avatar, to throw the surprised girl into a hug. The airbender glares over her shoulder at Zuko, who readily glares back. A pang of jealousy hits him, and the moment of enlightenment is gone. He's perplexed, wondering what just happened, wondering what he felt. He's fearful. He pushes away all his feelings of hurt and confusion as the girl wanders off. She casts him a sympathetic glance and he looks away, still unsure of what just happened.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Azula offers him a choice. Uncle or his nation.

Zuko remembers looking into sea blue eyes and feeling something. He knew she felt something, too. Even if it had only been a second, it had been strong, beautiful, clear. He's puzzled. He's angry. If she felt it too, why did she leave with the Avatar?

He's sorry for his Uncle, but he can't side with them. He can't side with the Avatar. He can't side with the waterbender.

Most certainly not after he's experienced his first heartbreak.


	12. ch12 Crossroads of Destiny: Katara

**A/N:** From the Crossroads of Destiny! Katara's take; yes, this is in response to the previous one, which is in Zuko's perspective. R&R please!

* * *

**Crossroads of Destiny: Katara**

She knows what she's offering. The vial of spirit water in her hand feels sacred, special, and the fact that she's offering what little she has to _him—_

But it doesn't feel wrong in the least. They're supposed to be enemies, but they're not, and she feels this. He's wearing Earth Kingdom attire. His hair has grown long and shaggy, framing his not-so-fierce face. He's definitely scrawnier, not so revoltingly bulky anymore.

He's changed, and she believes this.

She notices him flinch when she moves forward to touch his scar, but he doesn't resist. At first, she's feeling around, trying to locate the source of blocked-up chi that is the root of his scar. She's staring at his mangled, burned flesh, but she's not disgusted. She's sad. She hears him sigh and close his eyes and in that moment, as his breath touches her face, she's aware of their proximity.

They're really close but, oddly enough, she's not uncomfortable in the least.

For some reason, she focuses on his eyelids, her heart beating. She realizes that just behind them is a pair of golden eyes. The thrill makes her shiver; the thought of him opening his eyes to see her staring makes her want to stare some more.

He lifts his eyelids to peek at her, and she's caught. But she doesn't glance away. Bright blue meets burning gold as their gazes lock. And then something happens. There's a mutual understanding in them that expands and mutates into something big and beautiful. An epiphany, a realization, and suddenly they've reached enlightenment. In that one moment, they know each other more than anyone else. They're in their own world and the possibilities are endless.

She doesn't know what's going to happen next. Wait—yes, she does. She just doesn't know who will initiate it first. He looks like he's reeling from the discovery, so she knows she'll have to do it. She'll have to nudge him just a bit to make him understand. She's about to tilt her face upward—

A crash and a rise of dust. Aang appears and they hug. Words are exchanged and someone produces a plan. She doesn't know what's going on. Aang is tugging her towards the exit, telling her they need to find Sokka and Toph. She's confused. She looks back as she disappears into the tunnel, giving Zuko a look that hopefully tells him she'll be back, this isn't over.

He looks away and she feels a dread fall over her.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Katara is confident. It's her and Aang against Azula. They're going to win. They're going to live.

A blast of fire throws her off guard and she looks up through the unsettled dust. To her relief, it's Zuko, come to help them. She feels her heart skip a beat as he jumps down and joins them, aiming at Azula.

With no warning at all, he faces Aang and strikes. Katara gasps. She's still recovering when Azula aims at her. She defends herself just in time, fearing the tears might find their way out of her eyes.

Betrayal. Hatred. Fear. Longing. Lost.

She won't ever speak to him again.

Definitely not when he's broken her heart.


	13. ch13 Beach

WOW, I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE FIRST TWELVE CHAPTERS. AM I SMART OR AM I SMART.

Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters.

This one is when the gang is staying on Ember Island before Sozin's Comet. Fluffy fluffs. R&R please!

* * *

"Do you want to go?"

"Go where?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere."

She crossed her arms. "You're talking nonsense, Zuko." The wash cloth was in her left hand while a pair of chopsticks was in her right.

He felt his hand glide up. He scratched the back of his head. "Let's go down to the beach."

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Is this a trick?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"N-no! I just…" Agni, talking to her was so hard. Was it a crime to want to walk along the beach and discuss perfectly appropriate, casual things? "We haven't had a non-hostile conversation since I got here."

"That's because we've never had a non-hostile conversation," she replied without missing a beat. "And as I recall, it was your fault."

He threw his hands up defensively. "Fine! I can see this was a waste of my time!" Dramatically, he bowed to her. "Enjoy scrubbing your dishes." As he stomped away, he could here her breathing heavily, as if about to throw something at him. Sure enough, the wash rag landed on his head.

She stormed past him, grabbing his wrist in the process. "Fine. You want to talk? We'll talk."

He was dragged out to the beach as she chattered on and on about how she didn't trust him and he didn't deserve Aang's friendship. Then her train of thought took a different path and soon she was discussing her problems. She expressed her feelings about her mother's death and how she was easily jealous of the girls that looked at Aang. Over a long time, her high-pitched, shrieky ranting dissolved into low, sad murmurs and eventually soft sobs as she shared her inner secrets and troubles.

After hours—and after her crying had eventually faded—Zuko found himself lying flat-back in the sand with his hands behind his head. Katara was sitting, hugging her knees. The beach was quiet and peaceful and the waves provided a calming effect on the two benders.

Zuko's snort broke the silence. "I only wanted to talk about our living accommodations. I didn't want to hear your life story."

He agreed that he did in fact deserve that punch in the arm.


	14. ch14 Thanking

_She didn't do it._

Zuko had been sure this whole mission would end as he expected; with Katara hugging him and forgiving him, and with the blood of a vicious man staining their clothes. Okay, maybe not so gruesome—but still, he couldn't have ever foreseen this.

The waterbender hadn't done it after all. The murderer who had taken her mother was still alive and well, lacking even an injury. And although Zuko approved of her choice and was relieved to see she really wasn't some bloodthirsty revenge… puppet… person thing, he wasn't pleased with _his_ outcome.

The trip back to camp was now awkward and quiet. A veil of tenseness had settled in the air. Zuko had expected their fly back to be comfortable; he'd expected a friendship to be kindling, and a victorious smile on Katara's face—now, however, she had a grim expression.

He wanted to make everything right. The whole purpose of this trip was so she could approve of him and so the tension at camp could evaporate with her anger. But she still seemed angry.

Sighing, he raised his head and peered at the back of her flying hair. The moon was bright and almost full; she must be powerful right now, which would explain the violence of the waves beneath them. He took a deep breath and prepared himself.

Climbing across Appa, he settled down next to the waterbender.

Sourly, she murmured, "It's not your turn to fly him yet."

"I know," he replied gently.

He noticed her turn away, as if embarrassed. "What do you want?"

He was awkward with these kinds of things. Insulting and fighting were just a few of many things he was good at… soothing and comforting was not. "I just wanted to say that what you did out there was…" what was the word? Noble? That seemed too dramatic. "… it was good." Good. Good? That's all he could come up with?

Katara turned sideways to shoot him a sarcastic look.

"I mean—at least now you don't have a dead guy on your conscience!" he covered quickly, immediately facepalming. Those were not the right words. "No, no… like… Aang would be proud?"

"Zuko, just stop," she said simply, gazing ahead. "I'm not looking for anyone's approval, certainly not Aang's. I didn't feel like killing him so I didn't, end of story. It was my decision for me, not for anybody else."

Zuko nodded. "I understand," he said.

They sat in silence for a while and the fire prince started feeling foolish for even coming here. If anything, he'd made things worse. Wordlessly, he started back to the saddle, aiming to hit himself once he was safely out of Katara's line of vision.

However, he was stopped when he felt a cool hand grace his shoulder.

He turned, confused, to look into Katara's softer expression. She still had stress etched into her features, but they were now softened and slightly amused. "Zuko," she exhaled. "Thank you."

Not knowing how to respond, he nodded once and quickly scrambled back into the saddle, pretending to sleep although his eyes were wide.

"You're welcome."


	15. ch15 Laundry

"Rude, messy, gross _slob_!" muttered Katara as she hefted the basket of clothing over to the fountain in the heart of the Western Air Temple where she generally washed everything from clothes to dishes to Toph's burned feet. The water remained clean because it was constantly flowing.

She dumped the basket on the floor intentionally, but still groaned when half the contents spilled over the floor. Bending over to pick up the articles of clothing, Katara filled her mind with hate directed towards a particular firebender. "Why does he have to make everything so infuriatingly awkward?" she hissed under her breath.

She could remember earlier that day.

"_Do you… need any help?"_

_A sharp glare. "I wouldn't want to get the little fire baby dirty."_

"_What's your problem?"_

"_What's yours?"_

_A sigh. "I was just asking if you wanted help." It was evident he was straining his voice; it was hard for the firebender to remain patient, and right now, she was wearing him thin._

"_How about you jump off the temple," offered the waterbender._

_From the side, Toph could always be counted on to be eavesdropping. "Ouch."_

_He glared at Katara. "Fine! Then you can wash my clothes for me." Without another word, he left. He returned with a bundle of dirty clothes and dumped it into her laundry basket, turning away and leaving with a flourish._

To be frank, Katara was tempted to toss his clothes off the side of the temple.

After what seemed like several minutes of scrubbing, the waterbender could sense a presence near her. Suspecting it to be Aang or Sokka, she murmured, "Do you think you can help me with this?"

There was a moment of silence before she felt Aang settle down beside her and begin scrubbing.

She turned to thank him, only it wasn't Aang. She almost stumbled back as bright golden eyes met hers.

"What are you doing?" Katara stammered. "Get out of here!"

"You were the one who asked me for help!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

From somewhere in the bowel of the temple, but also nearby, the two benders heard Toph cry out, "Will you lovebirds make up and hug it out already? Some of us still enjoy midday naps!"


	16. ch16 Paralyzed

A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in like two and a half days; I've been working on my other fics, and I'd be lying if I didn't say I've been suffering from a temporary case of Writer's Block. But, alas, I am back, and with renewed vigor!

This particular scene is during Sozin's Comet when the gang was requesting help from June. It's mostly canon with a few little tweaks. Enjoy! R&R!

**disclaimer - I do not own ATLA or anything pertaining to it.**

* * *

**Paralyzed**

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" growled Zuko. He was usually intimidated by June, but now she was just being annoying.

She finished gulping down the rest of her drink and calmly set down the cup, expecting her fingernails. "Depends… in which scenario do I get paid more?"

"For the love of—" Toph produced a fistful of silver pieces and dumped them on the table. "Do we have your attention _now?_"

June smiled broadly at the money and quickly stashed it away. "Alright, alright, I'm in." She stood from her seat and began to lead the group across the tavern towards the exit, presumably outside where her shirshu would be waiting.

Meanwhile, Sokka was gaping at Toph. "Where'd _that_ come from?"

The blind earthbender crossed her arms. "Let's just say I kind of lied when I said we were out of money."

As they neared the center of the room, their halfway mark to the door, a chair flew and nearly crashed into them. Katara stumbled back into Zuko, who instinctively threw his hands up to protect her.

June scooped up the remains of the chair and tossed them into the throng of men, much to the astonished faces of the gang. She smirked at the fire prince. "Nice position, loverboy."

He frowned and looked down, where he was actually smothering Katara in his tight hold. "Aah! I—sorry—" he stammered as he removed his grip on her. His unblemished cheek was quickly turning bright pink as he scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Don't mention it," she murmured, turning away to hide her own blush.

June observed this and decided not to comment on it as she continued to lead the gang to the exit. Outside, before anybody else had a chance to catch up, she pulled Toph aside.

"Did you pick up what just happened?" said the mercenary.

Toph smiled. "They're so obvious; I'm surprised Sokka hasn't picked it up yet."

"Let's have some fun."

Toph's smile widened.

The other three of the group found their way out of the building. "What was that about?" stormed Sokka. "You two just left us in there! A bunch of sweaty guys started following us around! It was creepy!"

Toph held Katara's brush and Zuko's extra tunic behind her back, forcing herself to conceal the small grin that was threatening to break.

From nowhere, Nyla—June's shirshu—stormed out of the woods with her rider on her back. "That's strange; Nyla's not listening to me." called out June.

"What? That rabid beast is going wild?" Zuko stumbled back fearfully.

Nyla caught Zuko's and Katara's scents and quickly ran for them. The gang dispersed as the shirshu stormed after them. In the end, however, Nyla was victorious, and Zuko and Katara lay motionless on the ground.

June picked each up and dumped them in the saddle, then arranged them similarly to how she had been lying on Iroh when she herself had been paralyzed. "Consider this payback for allowing your grandpa to hold me like that for an hour."

"Why you—"

"Sokka, get me off him right now!" Katara cried frantically. She couldn't turn her head to hide her blush.

Zuko gaped at her. "Are you… blushing?"

"Shut up! I bet you are, too!"

"Shut up!"


	17. ch17 Foofoocuddlypoops the Second

A/N: I'm pretty sure this is too long to be a drabble. Also, I think this is more Zuko/Foofoocuddlypoops than Zuko/Katara but OH WELL, it had to be done. More Zutara coming next.

**_ALSO: I want to know what you guys are interested in! Angsty Zutara, humorous Zutara...? Leave me reviews and let me know!_**

disclaimer - I do not own atla and never will. sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 17 (Foofoocuddlypoops the Second)**

It was nearly sundown at the Western Air Temple. Katara was finishing off her brew while Aang and Toph lounged a bit around the fountain, and Teo was in deep conversation with The Duke. Haru and Zuko were somewhere in another part of the temple searching for any cooking supplies on Katara's request.

"Guys, I have a surprise!" Sokka sauntered into the temple with his hands behind his back. He offered everyone a mysterious smile before revealing what he had hidden. "I found yet another baby mooselion cub!"

Katara frowned. "Another…?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't there." The water tribesman cuddled the baby close to his face. "I met one a long time ago when I was stuck in this rut in the ground. Anyways, this one was just above the temple. He was caught in one of my traps and looks _exactly_ like Foofoocuddlypoops!"

Toph spoke up. "Doesn't that thing have a mother that's worrying about it?"

Sokka frowned and held the cub away from her, as if any minute she were going to take it away from him. "_Obviously_ he either doesn't have a guardian or has a mother that doesn't even watch her baby! I mean, he got caught in my trap and there was no adult mooselions around."

The blind earthbender shrugged. "True."

Aang nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"His name shall be Foofoocuddlypoops the Second! You know, in honor of Foofoocuddlypoops the Original." Sokka sank to the floor and placed his new pet on the ground before him. "Now, Foofoocuddlypoops the Second, we'll need to lay down some rules. First off, since you'll be sleeping in my room, no going to the bathroom on my bed."

As Sokka continued laying down the rules, Zuko and Haru arrived bearing only two very rusty pots and a few worn utensils. Katara sighed at the poor supplies and bended some water to wash the dusty dishes.

Meanwhile, the water tribesman was busy introducing his new pet to each and every member of the GAang. "This is Aang. You won't have to worry about him eating you because you're meat. And _this_ is Toph." He lowered his voice. "You'll want to stay away from her." He earned a rock hitting his face. "Ow! Ugh. Oh, and here's Katara. She'll probably try to put bows on you or something because she's girly like that."

Katara raised her eyebrows but otherwise decided not to retort.

"And here's Haru! Don't worry; I'll explain the moustache later. Ooh, and Zuko's back!" Sokka shoved the cub into the firebender's face, who widened his eyes at the animal's proximity. "He likes to burn things."

"What? No I don't! And what _is_ this thing?"

"His name is Foofoocuddlypoops the Second," said Sokka matter-of-factly. "And he is the newest edition of our little gang." As if to prove his point, the water tribesman shoved the cub even closer to Zuko's face, who backed away.

Zuko stared at the cub. It blinked once.

"Well? Say hello!" Sokka urged.

"Hello."

It threw up on his shirt.

"Bleh!" Zuko glanced down with dismay at his tunic. "You soiled it!" he scolded the mooselion cub, whose wide eyes started to cloud up with fear.

Sokka pulled his prized pet away. "What do you think you're doing? He was just nervous!" He shielded the cub as if expecting the firebender to release his rage on them. "Don't worry, Foofoocuddlypoops, I won't let the mean jerk touch you."

Zuko considered starting an argument but chose not to. Instead, he grunted in disgust and pulled out his shirt, inspecting it. "How am I supposed to get this out?"

"I can do it." Katara stood and placed the lid on her giant pot of stew. Brushing her hands on her skirt, she said, "Let's take this to your room."

He widened his eyes. "_What?_"

Placing her hands on her hips, she started towards his sleeping quarters. "Just come on."

She sat at the edge of his bed and prepared a basin of water. He stood tentatively in the doorway. Glancing up, she ordered, "Take off your shirt."

He scowled. "Can't you just… take out the stain while I'm wearing it?"

"Look. It's a bodily fluid. It'll be harder to remove, and chances are, if you're moving around everywhere, the stain won't come out as neatly." She turned back to the water, focusing on preparing a steady stream.

He made a sound close to a growl and took off his shirt, placing it carefully on the bed so none of the baby vomit could reach his sheets. Zuko watched with fascination as Katara bended the stream of water to moisten his entire shirt, then moved her fingers in such a way that the stain began to move with it. She then curved her hands and dug the stain out with the water. The throw-up rose neatly and she threw it into the basin of water, drying the shirt in the process.

Zuko moved over and felt his shirt, impressed at how clean and dry it was. It even smelled freshly washed.

Katara watched him out of the corner of her eyes, trying to ignore the way his back muscles flexed when he held up his shirt. She turned away. "You know," she said, a little chuckle in her voice. "I think Sokka's pet likes you."

"You don't say," he replied, slipping back into his clothing.

"Really. He was staring at you like you were his own mother."

Zuko frowned as he adjusted his shirt. "Ha ha."

"Oh, lighten up! How can you not like him? He's adorable."

"He's an animal," said the firebender indifferently. "If you hadn't noticed, we eat those. We hunt and skin them and boil them in our stew."

She paused. "So you don't think Foofoocuddlypoops the Second is cute?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Foofoo—what?"

"That's the name of Sokka's pet. Foofoocuddlypoops the Second."

Zuko facepalmed and Katara concealed a grin.

"How about you give him a chance?" suggested the waterbender. "You might find out that you like him. Heck, I can even see you growing fond of him."

"It's an _it,_ Katara, not a _him._ It's _meat_, not a _pet._" To be frank, Zuko couldn't understand why they still chose to keep Momo as a pet and not as a sidedish.

Just then, Sokka wandered in, holding the animal in question. Both master and pet appeared remorseful. "Okay, well, Foofoocuddlypoops just wanted to apologize." Without warning, he dumped the thing in Zuko's lap. "Just… go on and bond. But don't you hurt him, or I'll be forced to go all Toph on you!" Without another word, Sokka left.

Zuko frowned into the eyes of the guilty-looking cub. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?"

Katara shrugged. "Bond?" She smiled as they sat in silence for a few minutes. "I need to get to dinner. Have fun!" And she up and left despite his protests.

The next morning—lo and behold—Zuko was grudgingly scooping pieces of fruit into the animal's mouth and wiping him down with a napkin every few moments. Katara laid back and laughed. Zuko made a pretty good caretaker.


	18. ch18 Chasing

**REQUEST: fluffy Zutara**

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in forever! I was Comic-Con'ing! Forgive me.

This takes place after the end of the war in the Fire Nation royal palace. I'd like to think that the GAang stayed there for a while to get some rest and stuffs.

_**disclaimer: I do not own A:tLA yada yada, put a sock in it.**_

* * *

**chapter 18 (chasing)**

With the war over, Zuko was allowed a lot more leisure time. When he wasn't filing papers or doing Firelordly duties, he was wandering around the palace and canoodling with Mai.

One particular evening, he found that sleeping seemed to be evading him. He couldn't quite nod off. The air was warm and fresh, a strange occurrence, considering summer was over and fall was settling in.

_Training_, he thought groggily. He hadn't trained in a while. He slipped from his covers and proceeded down the halls to the familiar pond where he knew the turtleducks must be snoozing. Careful not to wake the tiny creatures, he slid off the restraining shoes and removed any unnecessary articles of clothing, leaving on only a pair of pants. He even removed the bow that seemed to have been in his hair forever—it was a royal ribbon that kept the hair in place for his topknot. Tossing that aside, he assumed his position.

It was then he heard something.

Zuko hadn't been aware he wasn't alone in the courtyard. Turning, he could see a dark figure moving away from him. He blinked in surprise, just barely catching the faint red robes flutter around a corner.

A smile crossed his face. Mai.

He ignored any logic. He didn't wonder why Mai would be awake at such an awkward hour, or why she might be running from him. The first thing that Zuko thought was that she was initiating a game; she was fleeing and therefore, she wanted him to chase and capture her. It was a nonsense thought, but he was half-awake and rather illogical at the moment.

Taking off down the hallway, he decided to play along. It was rare for Mai to be playful. He would seize this opportunity. In a moment, he located the billowing robes and fled forward. She was a beautiful flash of red as she made another turn, a light squeal leaving her throat. Down another two halls, she seemed to be tiring. Although Mai kept a good fast pace, she appeared to be slowing some, as if trying to take a breath. He took this chance to burst forward, and in no time he had her in his arms.

"You thought you could get away," he said, and met her lips. They were soft, as usual, but felt… different. New, almost. He wondered faintly why they resisted in the first few seconds, but heck, he was only half awake and wanted to feel the love in her that he hadn't quite gotten in the past few days, what with all his busy work. He felt the kiss turn from rather innocent to persistent, and it got deeper and stronger. Zuko felt the fatigue start to leave him, and by the end of their kiss, he was wide awake.

They drew away and opened their eyes.

Geez.

He would never have guessed Katara was such a good kisser.


	19. ch19 Awkward

A/N: Wow guys. Sorry I don't know how to write. What am I even doing. This chapter and the last one are just... I'm basically just trying to get back into my flow, if ya'know what I mean. Anyways, I apologize. Wow. lol. Okay, read if you must.

disclaimer: disclaimed.

This takes place after the war, yo.

* * *

**Chapter 19 (Awkward)**

Awkward.

If Zuko could describe himself as anything, it would be awkward. Not strong, not brave, not a good leader, not clever or thoughtful or kind or great. Awkward.

Sure, he might be all those things, but Zuko was modest in describing himself. There was a time when he wasn't so modest, back in his shaved-head days when he found pride in the fact that he was the heir to the throne. Back then, he had made sure it was known to everyone that he was a prince of the highest, most noble nation. Back then, he wasn't so… awkward. Zuko was a person of strength and sureness; awkwardness was something that wouldn't be able to fit in his lifestyle, especially in his pursuit of the Avatar.

But now. In this moment. In all honesty. He was awkward.

He knew this now as Katara smiled up at him. It was only them here in this hallway while everyone else was enjoying the grand ball—a party he, Firelord Zuko, had thrown in commemoration of the end of this dreaded war. Agni, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been alone with Katara. Their trip to the Southern Raiders, perhaps?

They were platonic friends. It was ludicrous to even think he might have feelings for her, if not deep down and completely buried. She was the Avatar's girl.

She shifted uneasily under his unmoving gaze and he remembered that she was waiting for an answer. He cursed inwardly at his awkwardness. "Uh, sure," he said in response to her previously asked question. She turned and his eyes flew down to her dress. It was really pretty. His fingers floated down to the unzipped zipper down her back and he drew it up, completing her look. She smiled at him again and said, "Thanks, Zuko—er, _Firelord_ Zuko." Seeing he wouldn't acknowledge her thanks, she added, "If it weren't for that darned zipper, this dress would be just perfect."

He bit his lip, refusing to correct her and say it was already terribly perfect.

Katara frowned. "Is there something wrong?" She glanced down as if her dress was the problem, and he realized he had been staring at it. He cursed himself again and forced out his voice, which was embarrassingly raspy due to his lack of speaking.

"No, you're fine."

She glanced up, then back down. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you're positively beautiful." Immediately, he regretted having no filter.

She didn't seem to catch his blush though. Instead, she beamed and offered him a small hug. "Thanks." Katara began to wander away, saying something about how she needed to be meeting Aang at the party.

He watched her leave, his face heating involuntarily.

Wow. That was awkward.


	20. ch20 Sleep Together? Part 1

A/N: Hey guys. This is anything but a drabble. I have close to 3,300 words invested in this, and it's only part one.

As you guys requested, I decided to do "Sleep... together?" It was originally supposed to just be a short drabble on our favorite ship vacationing in Ba Sing Se and ending up having to share tiny living accommodations, but then it pretty much blossomed from there. I had so many ideas I wanted to incorporate into this one little drabble, so it turned into a full-out _story._ I've decided to make it into two chapters, resulting in two parts, one chapter each. This chapter is to be part 1. This entire drabble was originally meant to be whimsical and funny, but my ideas took a turn for the angst, and it's starting to become a little more serious. This part is a little more lighthearted than part 2, which will be in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy and please forgive my crazy mind for going beyond what I originally promised.

**disclaimer: i do not own atla. yet.**

* * *

__**Chapter 20 (Sleep... Together? Part 1)**

The previous details were unimportant. All that anyone needed to know was that Katara had suggested a vacation, Zuko had _eventually_ agreed, the two had travelled to Ba Sing Se in disguise to escape fans and Ozai-supporters alike, the passports had been lost thanks to a certain firebender who shall remain unnamed, and both friends ended up in the outer ring of Ba Sing Se with little money and no tickets for the next train.

"Don't worry," assured the waterbender as she trudged past dark alleyways. "We'll find a messenger hawk post and send Aang a letter. He'll pick us up in no time."

"That's cute, but your boyfriend can't stay still in one place long enough to even receive a letter." Zuko was pulling both their bags and deliberately dragging his companion's in the mud. "And also, where are we going to find a messenger hawk post here in Ba Sing Se?"

Katara scoffed. "There's been a lot of cultural influence here since the end of the war. You must not leave your palace much."

"No kidding."

The sky began to darken and both benders feared they might have to make camp for the night. This was a little difficult. It wasn't some wooded area where they could pitch a tent and start a fire—this was a town. Raggedy and poor and dusty as it was, this was a city place, and you couldn't just sleep on the street with a fire burning without someone starting trouble.

Finally, Zuko settled down against the mouth of an alley and removed his shoes, rubbing his sore feet. "This is just great."

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not the one who lost the passports."

"This was your crazy idea in the first place!" stormed the firebender.

"Ahh, young love."

Both turned to see an old man approaching them, a crooked smile adorning his otherwise worn aged face. "Still in the honeymoon phase, eh?" he chortled at his own joke. "I see you folks are in a bit of a jam. Care for a little shelter?"

"Who are you?" asked Zuko gruffly, and Katara nearly shoved him for being so rude.

"I'm but a humble innkeeper, fellow, and if I'm not mistaken, you and your gal need a place to rest for the night." He tipped his hat, revealing a shock of dirty white hair. "I'm offering you one room, free for a week. It's a little small and cramped, but it'll do better than out here where you can get robbed."

Zuko and Katara exchanged raised eyebrows. Free for a week sounded great, and they'd each get one room? The firebender nodded finally, and the innkeeper led the two towards a rickety looking building. Inside, near the front door sat a woman as old as the man with a soft smile on her face. "You're in luck, youngsters. A couple came in a while ago wanting the room, but I turned them away."

By now, the two benders were far too tired to even argue about having to share one room even though they'd been under the impression they would get two separate. "Why did you turn them away?" asked Katara.

"Get this—they weren't _married_." The old woman scoffed. "Imagine, sharing a room, and you're not even properly wed! It's unheard of."

The old man inspected them closely. "You two are married, yes?"

Before Zuko could protest, Katara nodded. "Oh, definitely."

On their way up to the room, the waterbender whispered to her friend, "Don't worry so much. One of us will take the bed, and one will take the floor. It's no big deal." She crossed her arms. "And don't get any ideas. I'm with Aang."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

When the innkeeper had mentioned the room was small, he hadn't thought to add that it was only slightly bigger than the bed itself. There was a bed that took up 90% of the room, and a tiny shelf that could hold just a bit of clothing. There was a sliding-doors closet that just barely fit the baggage. Put simply, there was absolutely no room for anyone to sleep on the floor.

After the old man left, Zuko and Katara stood before their accommodations, each wearing a similar look of disgust. "So, Queen of Ideas, how are you going to handle this one?"

Katara grimaced and climbed into bed, much to the firebender's disbelief. "I guess we'll have to grin and bear it."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong, Zuko? Afraid of cooties?" The waterbender rolled over and faced the window. "The bed is big enough for us to not even touch. It'll be fine."

"This is unbelievable," muttered Zuko as he climbed into bed beside her. He extinguished the bright candle on the shelf and the room was flooded in moonlight. Sighing, he turned away and stared at the closet literally half a foot away from his face. This was going to be a long night.

Hours later, neither could sleep. Agni, even the warm nights in the Fire Nation didn't amount to this. The room was unbearably hot. Zuko could feel his shirt cling to his back with sweat, and he knew the alternate must be wide awake too, because every once in a while, Katara would exhale slowly. The window refused to budge. Both thirsted for the cool outdoor air.

Finally, Zuko pulled himself into a sitting position and peeled off his tunic. Wearing only loose pants, the firebender paced the little floor space in the room and sighed. Katara sat up and watched him. "Honestly, I'd prefer to sleep in the alley," he said gruffly.

"We can't be rude to these people. They were so nice." Much to the firebender's astonishment, the waterbender began to tug at her own clothes. He shielded his eyes and turned away quickly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? You took off your clothes," there was a rustling sound. "And calm down, I _am _wearing an undershirt."

Thank the spirits.

It turned out her so called 'undershirt' was actually a tight-fitting white tube top, similar to the top she wore whenever she went swimming. To his relief, she'd left on her ankle-length red skirt. "There's no way I'm sleeping in here if it's going to be so hot," insisted the firebender, deliberately not looking in her direction.

She gave her companion a long look before settling back down on the bed. "Suit yourself," she replied passively, and he glared at the wall. Finally, he climbed back into the sheets and scooted as far from her side as possible.

* * *

The following morning, Zuko and Katara joined the innkeepers for an early breakfast. "Do you kind folks know where there might be a messenger hawk post nearby?"

The old woman let out a laugh. "Oh, those? We don't have those here in the outer ring, only in the richer parts of the city." She scooped some curious stew and slopped it on the waterbender's dish. "But if you're looking to communicate with someone outside of Ba Sing Se, we _do_ have a postal system."

As Zuko picked at his food with a cautious face, Katara piped up, "Great! That's exactly what we need. If you'll just give us a map, we can—"

"Oh no, deary, the postal wagon is a travelling one. It comes by our inn once every two weeks." The innkeeper settled down in his seat. "You're in luck, though. The wagon will be here tomorrow evening, so have your letter ready!"

Katara sighed at the inconvenience but nodded nonetheless, bowing. "Thank you."

"Another day in this dump?" scoffed Zuko as the two rested inside their shared inn room.

Katara folded her arms. "Stop being so… prissy."

"I can afford to be prissy! I'm the firelord!"

"Look," the waterbender started to pin up her hair. "We'll be able to deliver the message to Aang tomorrow, and there will be only a few days where we have to wait for the letter to reach him and for him to come here. I'd say three, maybe four days tops. So stop your whining!"

"And what are we supposed to do while we wait?"

Katara grimaced and finished her up-do, settling in the cushions of their bed. "We can endure this, Zuko. Come on. We're two good friends and this is an adventure. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"Why are you being so uncharacteristically upbeat?"

Katara flicked his ear. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing the side of his head. She crossed her arms, something she seemed to have been doing frequently in their time together. "Stop being such a princess, Zuko."

"You sound like Toph." Another flick in the ear.

* * *

The day faded into night. Zuko was able to successfully un-jam the window, allowing the cool night air to breeze into their stuffy little room. He grunted appreciatively; no way was he going to endure another half-naked sleep next to the waterbender.

Katara slid into the room and beamed at the open window. "Thank goodness! See, Zuko? Things are looking up."

He raised an eyebrow. "You could say thanks."

"I _could_," she agreed. They exchanged challenging looks before she lifted her arms over her head and yawned loudly. "Let's get to sleep." The waterbender crawled into the bed space closest to the window and pressed herself against the wall to allow Zuko the majority of the bed. "Consider that my thanks," she mumbled as she turned away and drifted into sleep.

Zuko gratefully occupied much of the large space on the bed and allowed the soft caress of the breeze to lure him to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Zuko! Help me get the window closed!"

"What?" the muffled sounds in his ears heightened and he could hear Katara yelling at him. His senses slowly started coming back to him. Opening his eyes, he observed through his blurred vision that the waterbender had one hand on the window and one hand making circular motions. "What—" He started getting his sense of feel back and vaguely noticed that the sheets were drenched.

"It's raining!" she cried. He could see now that she was bending the rain away from their window, but the pounding wind and sleet was growing dangerously violent. "Get the window closed!"

Zuko shook himself from his senselessness and hurried across the bed towards the window. After much struggle, he was able to slide it shut. Both benders fell against the wall with sighs of relief.

"Great," Katara observed their wet accommodations. "Everything is soaked." She bended the water out of the sheets and sighed as the liquid floated in the air with no where to go. "Where am I supposed to put all this?"

"Go to the washroom downstairs and dump it in the water basin," ordered Zuko indifferently. He settled back under the blankets and turned away.

After a pause, "Come with me."

"What? You can do it yourself." He flipped over and looked at her in the dimness. She was biting her lip with worry. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not!" her hands were busy manipulating the water in the air. "It's just… it's a new moon right now."

"So?"

"My bending is weaker," she informed him.

"_So?_ It's not like anyone's going to attack you here."

"I've had a bad experience of inns," she said tentatively, chewing on her lower lip.

He sat up in bed and crossed his arms. "You're scared of _inns_?"

"Don't make it sound so weird!"

"It _is_ weird."

She exhaled and promptly froze the water, then unfroze it, playing with it as it wavered in midair. "Just come with me…" Katara hesitated, building up her courage to say, "…please."

He raised his brow, surprised she had dared to sacrifice her pride to say please to him. With a grunt, he lifted himself from the sheets. "Fine." Eagerly, she followed as he opened the door and descended down the hallway, a fire flickering in the palm of his hand to illuminate the ghostly halls. She kept close proximity to him, as if she were afraid the very walls would reach out and grab her. Many times, she walked so close to him that they bumped into each other, and she would retreat a few steps, only to drift closer again.

"There's no reason to be afraid," he rasped as they reached the stairwell.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just being cautious."

They walked down the stairs and finally located the washroom, where Katara practically threw the water into the basin. "Okay, let's get out of here," she said hurriedly, grabbing his arm and whisking him back to the room. Upon reaching their accommodations, Katara closed and locked the door and threw herself into the bed, curling up and drifting off right away.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

The next morning, Katara and Zuko frowned at the innkeeper after receiving some disturbing news. "What do you mean the postal wagon is coming today?" flared the firebender.

The innkeeper held up his hands defensively. "It rained pretty hard last night, and it's still drizzling right now. No way is the postal man coming in this weather. But brighten up, folks!" The old man pulled out a schedule. "According to my sources, if the weather clears up by tomorrow, he'll be around here… in about a week."

"A _week_?" gasped Katara.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zuko glared at his companion and bowed his head, releasing steam out of his nostrils.

"No need to be sour, kiddos. Your stay here is complimentary! Meaning free!" The innkeeper threw his arms happily in the air, and then waved them goodbye. "Me and the missus are off to town to get some goods. Make sure our inn doesn't burn down!"

Katara nodded weakly as the elderly couple exited the inn. She turned to Zuko and tried to soothe his temper, although she herself was rather disappointed. A whole week. Her boyfriend and brother had no idea where she was, and to top it all off, she was stuck here with this short-tempered _firebender_.

"It'll be fine," insisted Katara, although she didn't know what to think anymore.

The innkeeper and his wife had been gone for several hours. Zuko had eventually raged himself into a tire, and he was now napping in their room. Katara took the time to straighten and clean; it was the least she could do for these kind people. She washed the dishes and had been in the middle of sweeping when she heard the firebender descending the stairwell.

"So you're finally awake?" asked the waterbender, not looking up from her sweeping.

Her only response was a clear of the throat.

Zuko settled on one of the kitchen chairs and watched her sweep. She rolled her eyes countless times. Couldn't his royal highness swallow his pride for once and offer to help her clean? When she finally finished, she threw away the piled-up dirt and stashed away the straw broom. Tugging her hair into a tight braid, she sighed and joined Zuko at the table.

"What's our plan?" she asked, meeting Zuko's stern face.

He stared at her solemnly before shaking his head. "I guess we stay here until the postal wagon comes."

Katara was relieved that the nap had calmed him a bit. "Sounds practical." She brightened some. "This doesn't have to be stressful for us. We can make this fun!"

"Fun," he echoed with doubt.

"What, the great, mighty Firelord Zuko doesn't know how to have fun?" She pushed the chair away from the table. "If not fun, we can at least enjoy ourselves. It is a vacation, after all."

He inspected her. "How many times are you going to say that?"

"As many as it takes."

* * *

By dinnertime, the innkeeper had finally arrived. His wife got to work preparing the food right away. Supper was delicious, if not a little soggy from the rain. The innkeeper handed the two benders a small brass key. "Since you folks have an extended day, here's the bathroom key. You're welcome to bathe and wash up whenever you like. I have to warn you, though, that the water and lights are a little shifty. Taking a bath after sundown is a risk."

"Why is that?" asked Katara, taking the key.

"Sometimes the water turns off, sometimes the candles burn out, sometimes both… after sundown. If you're locked in there during that, it'll be difficult to find your way back."

Zuko gulped, imagining himself locked in bathroom with no lights or water. His face reddened when he imagined being locked in there _naked_.

* * *

After dinner, Katara and Zuko helped their host and hostess clean up, and then retired to their room. Because of the rain, the room was a little less stuffy and hot now, even though the window couldn't be opened. There was still a slight drizzle. Katara braided her hair and settled onto the bed. "The sound of rain can be so… soothing."

Zuko was used to his friend's random comments and merely mhm'ed in agreement as he zipped open his luggage. "Don't look," he ordered. "I'm going to change."

"In here? Why don't you just use the bathroom?"

"You heard what he said. I don't want to be locked in there in the dark."

"You're a firebender. Can't you just light your own—"

"Just don't look," he said, exasperated. He heard Katara turn away, the mattress making a soft noise. He slipped into a new shirt and pants, and then refrained from pulling on his tunic. The night was slightly warm so he wouldn't wear layers.

Feeling fresher from the clothes change, Zuko climbed into bed beside Katara and started to arrange his pillows so that he was comfortable. He recoiled when he felt something tug at his shirt. Turning, Zuko met Katara's wide eyes.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

He frowned. "It's warm in here, what are you talking about?"

She gaped at him. "Are you crazy? It's freezing in here."

"You're the one that's crazy," he replied matter-of-factly. He slid down under the covers until his head made contact with his pillow. Lying on his back and facing the ceiling, he was aware that the waterbender was still staring at him. He turned and faced her. "What?"

Katara blinked, as if unsure if she wanted to say something. Finally, she said, "Zuko, you know I wouldn't ask if I weren't cold… but do you think I could sleep next to you?"

"We've been sleeping next to each other for the past two nights," he reminded her, sounding exasperated.

"No. I mean… can I sleep…" she paused and bit her lip. "Beside you… _against _you."

He frowned and widened his eyes simultaneously. "We have a perfectly good blanket right here!" Zuko realized he had involuntarily burst and gave her an apologetic look. "Can't you just get warm under the blanket? It's not even that cold." It was then he noticed she was already under the covers, and yet she was shivering. It was pitiful to watch and something tugged at his heartstrings. After a moment's contemplation, he sighed and said, "Okay fine. Just for tonight." And extended an arm.

She nestled against him beneath his arm and soaked up the warmth that emanated from him. The firebender realized she was ice cold and had jerked away from her for a second, but eventually allowed her to settle against him. Watching the ceiling flicker with the shadows of the raindrops against the windowpane, Zuko felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

**BE SURE TO READ THE PART 2 IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, TO BE UPDATED SOON. (:**


	21. ch21 Sleep Together? Part 2

**READ!**** GUYS!** So I've realized that writing "the inn" has been so fun that I'm going to make it a separate fanfic and will therefore make it longer. This chapter ends kind of abruptly... so I'm going to make a separate fanfic called "the inn" that will start from the very beginning of the trip to the very end. I've deduced that these two little chapters (ch. 20 and 21) has been a little preview for you guys. Thanks! And sorry for extreme lack in updates! REVIEW!

* * *

**The Inn Part 2**

Zuko dreamt of a blizzard. He was shaking, nearly frostbitten, and he had to shut his eyes against the blisteringly cold winds. He couldn't feel his face or limbs. With a start, the firebender was reminded of his time in the Northern Water Tribe, when he had tried to escape with Aang.

He grunted and opened his eyes. With relief, Zuko remembered he was in an inn. He sighed frustratingly and rubbed his eyelids and temples; the sun had not come up yet. Sitting up fully, Zuko realized he was still cold. Perhaps it was remnants of his dream? No, this cold was tangible… real…

Katara.

She was still nestled beside him, but she was as livid and freezing as ice. Although she was asleep, her teeth chattered violently.

Zuko felt panic. Was this common in waterbenders? Were they sickly and chilly during a new moon? He gave himself a mental slap—of course not. There was something wrong with her.

Thinking fast, the firebender scooped her up and threw open their door, trying to find his way through the dark hall. He couldn't produce a light due to the fact that both of his hands were occupied with carrying her. Stumbling around, Zuko was able to locate the stairs and very carefully conquered them, step by step.

Katara woke slowly as he hustled around, frantically looking for the innkeeper. "Zuko?" she asked in a raspy voice. "I'm really cold."

"I know," he said quickly, locating a hallway downstairs and taking a stab in the dark. "Just try to keep warm." He was doing all he could to force out his inner fire.

"I—" she inhaled sharply and began to cough. In between each violent cough, she tried to get a breath of air. Zuko banged on walls, growing fearful.

Finally, a door flew open and out hurried the innkeeper's wife, fully alert even in her dressing gown. "Is something the matter?" She held up her lantern to the waterbender's face and frowned deeply. "Oh my. Bring her to the loft and lay her on the sofa."

He struggled through the dark towards the loft area, relieved when she finally stopped sputtering. Her fingers snaked through his shirt and he glanced down. Her eyes were closed. When he found the loft, he laid her down and tried to think of a way to help her until the innkeeper came.

"Step aside, kiddo, we got a real case on our hands," the innkeeper hurried into the dark room with matches. His wife trailed behind him and kneeled beside Katara as her husband lit candles in the room.

"Are you awake, dear?" asked the older woman gently. Katara forced herself to nod and failed to smile. "Good." The innkeeper's wife busied herself with checking the waterbender's pulse, temperature, and several other things that Zuko was vaguely aware of. Being the impatient firebender he was, he paced the room.

The innkeeper laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You can calm a bit, son. We'll have your wife nice and healthy in no time."

The firebender stared at the man until he remembered that he and Katara were pretending to be a married couple. He nodded slowly and turned away.

After a few more moments of silence, the innkeeper spoke up again. "How long, kiddo?"

"How long what?"

"Your marriage. You kids look pretty young… newlyweds?"

Zuko mentally groaned. Was now really the time for a pop quiz? His "_wife_" was pretty much on her death bed-couch. "Um, yeah, we're newlyweds," he agreed, deciding to remain vague.

"That's precious," commented the innkeeper's wife in response to Zuko as she prodded Katara's head with a wet towel.

The innkeeper was obviously trying to lighten the mood with these questions, but Zuko felt anything but calm. "So when did you youngsters meet?" he asked.

The firebender folded his arms and racked his brain. The truth seemed practical enough. "We met a long time ago… two years ago, I think. In the Southern Water Tribe."

"I suspect you had an eye for her from the start, huh?" The innkeeper chuckled. "I bet you charmed her right up."

Zuko remembered first coming to the Southern Water Tribe. If he remembered correctly, he had seized her grandmother and beat up her brother. "Yeah."

"How old were you kids when you first got married?"

"I'm twenty now," lied Zuko. He was truly seventeen and Katara had just turned fifteen. "And she's eighteen. We married… half a year ago."

Suddenly, Katara stirred. It was faint, but it was enough to make the firebender hurry and ease up beside the sofa, kneeling as he peered through the dim lighting and into her pale face. "Is she going to be okay?"

Gravely, the innkeeper's wife wiped her hands on her apron. "The girl has pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" The firebender, being royalty, wasn't used to illnesses and disease. The royal family was fed and trained to maintain perfectly healthy bodies; they would only experience slight colds and even fevers, yet those could be easily healed with a warm cup of the right tea. But pneumonia was something he wasn't familiar with.

"She'll be fine, dear, but the next two or three weeks will be horrid. She'll cough a lot, so keep her near a basin. If she coughs blood, you run down and get me as soon as you can." The old woman paused. "Do you know how she might have gotten this? Have you been exposed to any sickly people, particularly in a confined space?"

Zuko tried to remember the past week he'd traveled with her. Everything had been fine—well, there had been that one time on the train into Ba Sing Se—he widened his eyes. "There was an ill man on the train," he said. "He must've been the culprit."

The old woman nodded and blotted Katara's forehead with the towel. "She'll be fine," she repeated. "Just allow her plenty of rest and water. This sickness will clear right up."

Zuko bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"Hey, kid, don't mention it." The innkeeper gave Katara a fleetingly pitiful gaze before bidding them a goodnight and going back to the room, accompanied by his wife.

The young pair was left in the dim lighting of the foyer. Zuko sat cross legged on the floor and focused on the candles scattered about the room, raising them and dimming them at his will. As he inhaled and the flames towered higher, Katara's faint voice reached his ears.

"I ruined the vacation."

He stifled a smile and turned to face her. She was so pale and shaky under the thin cotton blanket that his grin faded immediately; where was the strong, bronzed waterbender with the fierce gaze and tight jaw? "I don't think you need to worry about that," he replied, keeping his voice low. "Our 'vacation' was ruined when I lost the passports."

Katara studied him for a moment before closing her eyes. "You got that right."

His smile returned.

They sat in silence for a while. Zuko wasn't sure if she was thinking or falling asleep; her breathing was soft, though uneven. He settled down again, loosened his shoulders, and focused on his inner fire.

"Thanks."

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "For what?"

"I don't know," she said indifferently. Same stubborn, headstrong waterbender, if not a tad bit weaker. "Thanks for taking care of me, I guess. You're a good friend."

Zuko sized her up. He nodded once.

They plummeted into comfortable stillness before Katara spoke up again, her voice wavering as she tried to enunciate her words through her chattering teeth. "I mean it, Zuko. You're a good friend." She paused. He sensed a lecture coming on. "I can't believe just a few years ago we were mortal enemies. I hated your guts."

He winced. She noticed.

"No really, I did. Whenever I bended some water your way, I hoped with all my being that you wouldn't be able to block it. That you would just… fall." He winced again, this time unbeknownst to Katara. "And now we're friends."

"Fate has a funny way of changing," he mused, quoting his uncle.

A short, sharp laugh tore from her throat, followed by a bit of coughing. She began to continue her speech. "Wow, I really did hate you, didn't I?" She snickered in between coughs. "I thought you were the ugliest, meanest, tackiest jerk ever."

"Ugly?" He voiced. "…Tacky?"

"Yeah, that whole ponytail shaved head thing didn't work well for you," she said matter-of-factly. "And while we're at it, I thought you were a little too buff for a sixteen year old. It was gross looking; I'm glad you trimmed down."

_Did she just call me fat?_

"And you yelled a lot." She sniffed and prepared to mimic him. "_Where's the Avatar? I need the Avatar! I need to restore my honor! What's a comb?"_

He gave her a questioning look for that last sentence and she smiled weakly. "Sorry, that's just what I was thinking when you started growing out your hair."

"What was wrong with my hair?" Out of all the firelords, Zuko was definitely the most insecure about his appearance.

She opened her mouth to answer when a fit of coughing brought her into a sitting position. Zuko jerked, awkwardly trying to find a way to help her. Her gasps for breath worried him and he drifted forward, unsurely clutching the blanket.

When her coughs faded, Katara fell backward and put her arms over her head. "I think I need some sleep."

"I'll get you water," he offered, already standing.

"N-no!" In a burst, she grabbed his tunic. He turned and stared at her. She peered up slowly, as if embarrassed. "Stay here for a while. I don't have a good experience with inns."

He gestured to the general direction the innkeeper had gone. "This people are kind. They're the ones that are helping you." There was a tinge of accusation in his voice.

She chewed her lip. "Please, Zuko?"

"Fine."

He made to sit back down on the ground, but she blocked him and pulled him onto the couch. He stiffened. "What are you—"

"Oh, hush," she said. "You're warm and I need warmth. Simple as that." She pulled him next to her and leaned on his torso, absorbing his inner fire. "Sorry if I get you sick," she added.

He remained frozen for a while. It was odd, sitting there with her against him. He didn't understand how he could get such a sensation from someone who was presumably only a platonic friend.

She inhaled slowly and prepared to cough, but nothing happened. With relief, she sighed. "See that? I'm getting better already."

"You should stop talking," he said gently, pulling the blanket over her. "Your voice is getting weaker and you need to sleep."

Katara sniffed but obeyed. Within minutes, she was asleep on him.

* * *

**keep an eye out for a continuation of this fic! "The Inn" coming out soon.**


	22. ch22 Sledding

**A/N: **takes place after the war. Zuko has returned to the Southern Water Tribe to make amends; the rest of the gaang is really just interested in having fun. Sledding! R & R please!

* * *

**Sledding**

Sledding.

Zuko wasn't one to do anything physically for recreational fun. He trained and fought, which, admittedly, was enjoyable in a stress relieving sort of way, but he didn't simply play games.

Even if he was involved in something like a volleyball game, it was merely because he didn't want to be left out. And victory wasn't too bad, either.

But sledding? Katara had had several crazy ideas in the past, but this particular one was out of his comfort zone altogether. The Southern Water Tribe was already obviously hostile to him, having never forgotten his first encounter there. He preferred to sleep on his ship rather than among them, fearing that someone would sneak in and shove a snowball into his sleeping bag… again.

"It'll be fun," promised the waterbender. Sokka and Aang were there too—Toph was in no rush to join them in the South Pole where ice, snow, and water took the place of solid earth, and Suki simply hadn't been too interested in coming.

Aang tugged on his long sleeve; since their days in the Fire Nation, all of them were used to wearing light material and virtually no sleeves at all. Zuko was especially having a difficult time adjusted to his big fluffy snow jacket—it had all the restraints of his armor, but without the ease of movement. "Maybe we should introduce Zuko to penguin sledding," offered the young Avatar eagerly.

The Fire Lord was there purely to make amends to the tribe he'd terrorized a year before. Penguin sledding did not sound anything businesslike. "I think I'll sit this one out," he grunted, turning to walk back to his ship.

"C'mon Zuko, we won't go penguin sledding." Katara snatched his wrist. "I've got an old sled buried somewhere around here. It's fun."

"I don't think—"

"Is Mr. Royal Uppity Firepants too good to play around in the snow?" interrupted Sokka, making equally irritating hand gestures to prove his point.

Zuko glared at the water tribesman. After a few moments of seething, he hissed, "Fine. One ride. And then I'm out."

* * *

After locating two sleds, the four of them set out to the top of the highest snow hill. Katara promptly demonstrated the right way to sit down and how to kick off. "—and you just grip the sides like this and lean back on your way down."

"Alright, alright, let's get this show on the road," insisted Sokka as he clambered into one of them. The sled still had plenty of room. Sokka leaned back and inspected all three of them before pointing at Aang. "You coming, buddy?"

The Avatar shifted slightly and stole a glance at Katara before visibly drooping. "Sure." He climbed into Sokka's sled.

"Guess that leaves me and you," said Katara. She helped herself in and gazed at him expectantly.

Zuko cleared his throat and followed suit, sitting just behind her. "Where, uh, where do I put my feet?"

She pulled his legs into the sled and situated them on either side of her. "Are we all set?" she asked, not noticing the firebender's awkward blush.

"Last one down's a rotten egg!" announced Sokka as he pushed off. They descended down the mountainous hill, their laughter piercing the gray sky.

"Are you ready?" she asked the firebender in an excited voice. He nodded slowly and she dug her hands into the snow, pushing them off the edge. The sled tipped precariously before gaining ground and accelerating downward. The sled rocketed forward as Katara waterbended the snow back.

Her laugh tore from the back of her throat as wet snow jumped at them. The sled, in the meantime, continued to speed faster.

As the slope grew steeper, Zuko could feel his heart racing. He gripped the sides and clenched his jaw, his eyes widening as they accelerated even faster. The firebender opened his mouth, the word _stop_ forming on his lips.

Suddenly, Katara wrapped her arms under her bent legs and leaned back against his shoulder, her laugh unheard beneath the wild whoosh of the wind. Turning slightly to face him, her expression shifted from exuberant to concern. "Are you okay?" she asked into his ear.

Her breath ghosted across his neck and collarbone and made him shiver. Biting his lip, he met eye contact with her and nodded quickly. Her face was so close.

For the remainder of the fall, which was maybe twenty seconds, Katara leaned into his neck.

At the bottom, the sled slowed and leveled out, effectively stopped just feet away from Sokka. He fist pumped into the air. "Alright, that's what you call sledding! Who's up for another trip? Zuko?"

The firebender, in response, began to yank the lightweight sled back up the hill. "Let's go."


	23. ch23 Identities

**A/N:** hey! I actually got through another chapter. Ten points for me!

I don't know if I've already done a Painted Lady/Blue Spirit chapter in here, and if I did, I don't remember. Haha. But I've always loved the idea of their secret identities; Zuko is the Blue Spirit - blue like water and blah blah, and Katara is the Painted Lady, a well known spirit of the Fire Nation. Which is cool. Read and review!

* * *

**Identities**

The Painted Lady was a part of Katara's past that she hadn't planned on ever playing again. She'd assumed her alternate identity had been a one time thing, meant only to help a handful of helpless and struggling villagers.

But as she gazed in the mirror, her fingers dragging blood-red paint across her cheeks, she realized comically that maybe she _was_ the Painted Lady now.

The war was over, but there would always be strife in the world, and now was her chance to help even more. There had been rumors of a bandit hitting up homes; no one knew what to call him, and it was rumored he was swifter than anything anyone had ever seen. He always wore all black and could disappear into the night even quicker than he'd appeared.

He stole jewels and clothes—there had even been a report of a few missing ostrich horses—and Katara was determined to stop this thief before he caused any real damage.

Adjusting her straw hat, the waterbender flew into the night. She wandered into the general area where he was known to rob from and waited, perching in the shadows and amusing herself by stringing water out of nearby puddles.

When the moon was at its peak, something ran by. It was a far off sound, and nearly as faint as the wind, but her heightened senses as an experienced bender and skilled fighter allowed her to pinpoint the location. Preparing herself, she took off after the runner, her bending propelling her faster.

Hot on his trail, she could see his back mere yards ahead. She kicked a little more power into her a water propeller, preparing to either seize him or fight. Katara hadn't expected the pursued to whirl around and flip over her, hooking one sleeved arm around her torso and letting a smooth, cool dagger trace her cheekbone.

"Who are you?" the voice was gruff and low, obviously disguised.

She winced as the dagger drew down along her skin. "You're the bandit," she sputtered in what she hoped sounded like defiance.

The blade ceased and was moved an inch from her face; not exactly retreating, but allowing her to exhale. There was a pause before the voice murmured, "I'll let you off the hook this one time, but next time, don't meddle in affairs that aren't yours."

The arm around her neck started to loosen. Finding an opening, Katara quickly bended a stream of water into the face of her captor. In his struggle, she formed two ice daggers and trapped him in a series of ice columns. With the light properly illuminating his figure, she examined him with curiosity. "Your mask is blue," she observed bluntly, "and hideous."

"Nice observation."

Katara crossed her arms. "You're hardly in a position to be sarcastic."

"I could break out of here whenever I needed."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Katara pasted on a prideful smile. "Fine then, tough guy, I'd like to see you smash my ice columns."

Instead, the masked figure leaned his head on one. "Since when are spirits waterbenders?"

_Mother of Tui_, thought Katara as she realized she'd just revealed a crucial part of her identity. "Fine. I'm a waterbender. But more importantly, you're a thief, and you're going to jail."

"I highly doubt that," the masked figure replied in a low, amused voice.

Katara uncrossed her arms. "You've stolen from innocent citizens! Your grubby little thieving hands—"

"Innocent?" The figure placed his hands on his hips, mirroring Katara. "You really don't understand, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Haven't you noticed _who_ I've been taking from?" He watched her befuddled expression and shook his head lightly. "The aristocratic class is becoming a major problem. Those jewels, those clothes, everything I stole… they belonged to the peas—commoners!"

Katara's hands fell to her sides.

"The other day, I watched as a government official robbed an elderly man of his money, and then later on insisted to higher officials it was payment for protection!" After a bout of silence, the man shuffled in his pockets and pulled out a small cloth pouch. "This is his."

Katara frowned, trying to find something to argue. "Despite your good intentions, it's still considered stealing. You're in trouble of getting jailed." She paused. "Why didn't you just bring this up with Firelord Zuko?"

A long pause. "What would Firelord Zuko do?"

"I imagine he could have the corrupt officials arrested," said Katara unsurely.

A snort. "I doubt that. There's something about this Zuko guy you should know. He's a coward."

Something inside of Katara stirred and anger rose to her cheeks. "Zuko is not a coward! He's kind and cares about his people, and you should be grateful you're under his rule. And you have no right to call him Zuko, he's your firelord!"

Suddenly, the figure placed his hand on one of the ice columns. Gradually, amazingly, it melted before her. Katara stared at the puddle. "You're a firebender," she stated in awe and fear. Assuming a defensive stance, she prepared to freeze two more ice daggers in her clutches.

"Forget it," the figure said, drawing near. "I'm too tired to fight. Here, take this." He tossed the money pouch to her. "Try to get it back to its owner. I know you're trustworthy."

Defensively, Katara hissed, "You don't know anything about me."

In a flash, his lips brushed hers. "I know all about you, Katara." Before she could even blink, he was away into the shadows, disappearing from her view altogether.

* * *

btw- for clarification- "Firelord Zuko" didn't do anything about the whole problem because the war had barely just ended and he didn't want to stir up any more problems until he had all the pro-Ozai problems under control. Hence the Blue Spirit. ^lol so if you haven't read this tidbit of information, you simply wouldn't know. I'm not one of those background info types of writers where you can just locate the information in the story. bye! read and review!


End file.
